Bitter sweet about your night
by imechan
Summary: FOR WINTERBLOSSOM FESTIVAL III! /Prompt: Malam itu/ ...dan malam itu cukup menjadi bukti bahwa kini mereka hidup bahagia.../ AT/ semi-Canon/ RnR!


**.**

**.**

**For Winterblossom Festival III**

**Prompt set 4# **Malam itu

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Warning**: AT, lil OOC, miss-Typo, sudut pandang orang kedua yang bercampur antara Sasuke dan Sakura. MINIM DIALOG.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

—That night—

.

.

Malam itu... Kau memantapkan hatimu. Menentukan pilihan dan takdir hidupmu.

Tanganmu mengangkat sebuah figura. Matamu menekuni permukaan figura itu. Di sana tergambar empat sosok ninja. Dengan warna rambut dan karakter yang berbeda. Tiga orang shinobi dan seorang kunoichi. Kau dan juga Uzumaki Naruto yang berada di sisi kanan dan kiri seorang gadis, saling memasang wajah masam dan kesal. Sedangkan sang gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura- memasang wajah ceria dengan tertawa kecil menghadap kamera. Dan seorang lagi, yang terlihat paling tua di antara kalian berempat yaitu Kakashi Hatake, gurumu. Kedua belah tangannya memegangi kepalamu dan juga kepala Naruto.

Setelah beberapa saat memandangi figura itu, kau segera menutupnya, kau menjatuhkan figura itu agar permukaannya tak tampak lagi.

Dan itulah pilihanmu, Uchiha Sasuke...

Membuang kedamaian, kehangatan, persahabatan di dalam hidupmu...

Dan dari malam itulah takdir hidup kalian semua mulai berputar...

.

.

.

—That night—

.

.

.

Dingin. Angin malam terus berhembus dan bertiup tanpa henti, seolah tak peduli pada tubuh ringkihmu yang sudah bergetar, sedikit menggigil kedinginan. Helaian rambut soft pink pendekmu pun terus berayun di udara.

Tapi kau tak peduli dengan semua itu. Kau tetap berdiri di sana. Di sebuah taman yang selalu dilalui orang untuk keluar desa.

Entah apa yang kau tunggu di sana. Entah apa yang kau nantikan di sana. Entah apa yang mendorongmu untuk tetap berada di sana.

Tapi satu hal yang kau sadari saat itu. Hati dan instingmu lah yang memaksamu untuk tetap berdiri di sana meski malam sudah larut.

Kau Haruno Sakura.

Sangat yakin pasti akan terjadi suatu hal yang mengubah jalan hidupmu di tempat itu malam ini.

.

.

Selang beberapa menit, emeraldmu menangkap sosoknya. Emeraldmu memandangi dirinya yang mulai berjalan mendekat.

Hatimu sakit, hatimu nyeri, nyalimu menciut. Dia membawa ransel. Dia membawa tas yang biasa dia gunakan untuk bepergian.

Pergi?

Kemana dia akan pergi? Itu 'kan yang kau pikirkan, Haruno?

"Kenapa kau berkeliaran di tempat seperti ini... Malam-malam begini?" tanyanya padamu.

Kau menundukan wajahmu. Air mukamu berubah suram. "Karena pasti lewat jalan ini kalau mau keluar desa... Selalu lewat sini..." gumammu. Aku tau kenapa kau mengucapkan kalimat yang sarat akan makna itu.

Itu karena... Kau belum siap menerima kenyataan bahwa, dia... Uchiha Sasuke, akan meninggalkan desa Konoha.

"Pulang dan tidur sana," dia melangkah lagi, melangkah menjauhimu. Dadamu terasa sesak, napasmu terasa mencekat. Dan pada akhirnya bulir-bulir air sucipun keluar dari kelopak matamu.

Dia berniat meninggalkan semuanya, dia berniat meninggalkanmu juga.

Dan kalian berdua pun mulai berdialog. Bulan, langit dan angin pun menjadi saksi bisu yang mendengarkan pembicaraan kalian.

.

.

Kau mencoba menahannya, kau mati-matian membujuknya agar tidak pergi menjauh. Tapi dia tidak kunjung membuka suara lagi, dia pun tidak membalikkan badannya. Dia tidak menatapmu.

Kau, Haruno Sakura. Tidak akan putus harapan untuk menahannya.

Kau meneriakan isi hatimu, kau mengutarakan perasaan yang selama ini kau pendam padanya. Perasaan yang selalu membuat dadamu berdebar dan kadang terasa sesak.

Dan akhirnya dia, Uchiha Sasuke membalikan badannya. Ujung bibirnya sedikit terangkat, menunjukan senyuman yang begitu tipis di paras tampannya.

"Kau memang...menyebalkan,"

Kau terdiam dan merasa deja vu. Dulu dia pun mengatakan hal yang sama di tempat yang sama pula.

Setelah mengutarakan kalimat itu dia kembali berbalik, dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menjauhimu.

"JANGAN PERGI! KALAU KAU PERGI AKU AKAN BERTERIAK..."

Fut

Kau kaget. Kau tertegun. Tiba-tiba saja dia menghilang lalu berdiri tepat di belakangmu.

Kau yang terkejut tak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali berdiam diri di sana.

"Sakura..." suara baritonenya menyeruak ke dalam telingamu.

.

.

"Terimakasih..."

.

.

Duk.

Kau pun pingsan karena titik kesadaranmu dipukulnya agak keras.

Dan malam itu... Menjadi awal putaran takdir pahit yang mewarnai kisah cinta kalian berdua.

.

.

.

—That night—

.

.

.

Mengingat semua kejadian yang terjadi setelah malam itu membuat air terus keluar dari pelupuk matamu.

Lagi-lagi kau menangis di malam hari.

Setelah sekian lama kau tidak bertemu dengannya. Setelah sekian lama kau menunggu dan berharap dia akan kembali. Akhirnya kau bertemu dengannya. Tapi saat melihatnya, bertemu dengannya bukan senang yang kau rasakan, malah sebaliknya... rasa sakit menjalar ke dalam hatimu. Dia berubah. Sungguh dia sangat berubah sekarang. Tatapan matanya menjadi lebih gelap. Tatapan matanya menjadi kosong akan kehangatan dan cahaya, tetapi penuh dengan rasa kebencian yang mendalam...

Dia merencanakan untuk menghancurkan desa. Desamu, desa kalian. Desa tempat kalian bertemu, desa tempat kalian menjalani hari dan menolehkan kenangan.

Kau semakin terisak sambil mendekap bantalmu. Ingatan tentangnya sangat menyakitkan. Apalagi ketika kau mengingat dia yang hampir membunuhmu dengan tangannya sendiri. Padahal kau sendiri tak sanggup membunuhnya, tapi dia dengan mudahnya mencekikmu dan menghunuskan kunai itu padamu. Dan untungnya Naruto datang menyelamatkanmu.

Dan dari saat itu, perang dunia shinobi pun dimulai...

.

.

.

—That night—

.

.

.

Malam ini menjadi malam yang bersejarah. Dua sahabatmu sudah berhasil mengalahkan musuh utama shinobi, yaitu Uchiha Madara. Dan tentu saja perang selesai, dengan kemenangan di pihakmu, pihak Shinobi.

Tapi di malam itu kau menangis lagi...

Kenapa tangisanmu terdengar pilu? Kenapa kau tidak menangis bahagia karena kemenangan ini?

Apakah gara-gara salah satu sahabatmu itu kini terkapar besimbah darah?

Dia, Uchiha Sasuke...

Sosok lelaki yang selalu menghantuimu itu kini bersimbah darah. Pada akhirnya dia berada di pihak shinobi dan membantu Naruto untuk mengalahkan Madara.

Dan yang membuatmu begitu terisak adalah... dia bersimbah darah karena melindungi dirimu dari serangan terakhir Madara sebelum ambruk.

Kau mengangkat tubuh pemuda itu lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di pahamu. Kau menyesal karena datang ke sana. Kau menyesal karena seenaknya pergi 'menonton' pertempuran di sana.

Para shinobi pun mulai berkumpul di sekitarmu. Mereka melirik dia yang terkapar lemas di pangkuanmu.

Kau mulai mengeluarkan ninjutsu medismu untuk mengobati luka tusukan pedang di perutnya. Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu. Air mata tak henti-hentinya keluar dari pelupuk matamu.

"Bertahanlah teme..." lirih Naruto yang duduk di sebelahmu.

"Hn... Tentu saja dobe, Uhuk!" dia terbatuk darah dan membuat orang-orang sekitar -termasuk dirimu- berjengit.

"Bertahanlah Sasuke-kun sedikit lagi..." lirihmu dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di pipimu. Kau fokus untuk mengobati luka yang kelewat parah di tubuh pemuda itu.

Dia memandangi emeraldmu. Onyxnya kini bercahaya dan terasa hangat bila dipandang. Ah sepertinya dia sudah kembali menjadi Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu.

Kau masih terus terisak dan mengigit bibirmu sendiri. Perlahan tangan Sasuke terangkat lalu jemarinya meraih kelopak matamu lalu menghapus air yang ada di sana.

"Berhentilah menangis untukku, Sakura..." lirihnya pelan. Kau terhenyak. Kau kaget dan berdebar di saat yang sama.

"Ukh..." dan tangannya terjatuh seiring kesadarannya yang sudah jauh.

Jantungmu terasa berhenti berdetak ketika pemuda di pangkuanmu ini sudah tidak sadar lagi. Dadamu sesak. Bernapas saja terasa susah.

.

.

.

.

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!"

"Oeeeee Oeeeeee!"

"Nggg? Ada apa Sakura? Kau membuat Taichi bangun..." tanya Sasuke yang terbangun gara-gara teriakan Sakura yang sepertinya sedang mimpi buruk. Sasuke segera menenangkan **anak mereka** -yang baru berumur delapan bulan itu- agar berhenti menangis lalu tidur lagi.

Sakura menghela napasnya. Ah lagi-lagi dia memimpikan kejadian enam tahun yang lalu.

"Ada apa? Kau mimpi apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengelus lembut rambut hitam anak lelakinya yang sudah terlelap di tengah-tengah mereka berdua.

"Aku memimpikan kejadian enam tahun yang lalu itu Sasuke-kun... saat berakhirnya perang," gumam Sakura lalu mengecup pelan pipi tembem anak laki-lakinya yang sudah terlelap lagi.

"Ah, aku haus... Sebentar ya," Sakura beranjak dari kamar tidurnya lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memandang punggung sang istri dengan tatapan heran.

.

.

Sakura mengambil gelas di penyimpanan perabotan makan lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju kulkas. Ia meraih sebotol air mineral lalu menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas.

"Haahh segar..." gumam Sakura yang sudah meneguk habis air minumnya.

GYUT.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Dan melalui aroma tubuh saja, dia tahu siapa yang sedang memeluknya ini.

"Sasuke-kun..." gumam Sakura. Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang wanita yang ia nikahi dua tahun yang lalu ini, Uchiha Sakura.

"Hmm... Apakah mengingat kejadian enam tahun yang lalu itu membuatmu galau, sayang?"

Sakura terkekeh, "Tidak juga, aku hanya merasa sedikit sedih ketika mengingat kau yang hampir mati gara-gara aku, dan aku juga jadi geli sendiri karena saat itu aku mengira kau mati ternyata hanya pingsan hehehe."

"Huh, kau berharap aku mati?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengendurkan pelukannya lalu melepaskan Sakura dari rengkuhan hangatnya.

Sakura membalikan tubuhnya, menghadap sang suami yang kini berprofesi sebagai ketua anbu. Sakura merentangkan kedua tangannya lalu memeluk sang suami.

"Haha, tentu saja tidak, Sasuke-kun.. Aku..."

"Aku mencintaimu," Sasuke memotong omongan Sakura cepat-cepat. Dia ingin kali ini, dia saja yang mengatakan cinta pada istrinya.

Sakura tersenyum senang sambil tersipu malu. Sasuke pun menyeringai tipis melihat wajah sang istri yang sedikit memerah. Perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Jarak antara keduanya menipis. Hembusan napas keduanya saling menerpa wajah.

Cup.

Bibir mereka bersentuhan. Mereka memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati setiap detik waktu kebahagiaannya ini.

Sakura melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke melingkarkan tangan ke pinggang Sakura. Lama-kelamaan Sasuke tidak hanya mengecup bibir sang istri tapi mulai melumatnya.

Dan... Malam itu mereka saling berbagi kebahagian sebagai sepasang suami istri. Sebagai ayah dan ibu dari anak mereka, Uchiha Taichi.

Dan malam itu pun cukup menjadi bukti bahwa mereka kini hidup berbahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

* * *

><p>.<p>

A/N: Ga tau dah mau ngomong apa... Fik festival yang lain pada keren-keren kok punya saya gini? =w=

Ah, sudahlah...

Mohon masukannyaa...

**Review?**

And...

**HAPPY WINTERBLOSSOM FESTIVAL!**


End file.
